Little Flower Girl
by Flutterbye-hope
Summary: Modern!Au. After entering a small flower shop Judal found that his entire world started to turn faster than ever. Everything changed too fast for him to stop what was going on and now he's got an annoying short girl clinging to his side. But when things suddenly change and she's not there anymore everything changes


Judal didn't usually spend his afternoons going to a flower shop to pick up roses. In fact he wouldn't ever go to a fucking flower shop on his own free will. It was for his mother. She was doing some of that home decorating shit again. He didn't question it anymore. She got paid good money when someone would hire her. Honestly she was really good at it. Judal loved the fact that his mother did what made her happy. It didn't mean it made him happy. He hated running earns for her, even though he was sure she only did it so he couldn't get himself into trouble. He wasn't a bad kid, he just hung out with a lot of them and caused a lot of trouble for people.

Okay so maybe he was a bad kid. He rubbed the back of his head as he walked down the street. Perhaps he shouldn't cause his mother so much trouble. Then again being a good kid was too hard and honestly it was boring. He hated listening to people who liked to think they were better than him for some reason. Judal sighed. It was too early to be thinking about trial things like that. He ran a hand through his short hair wondering to himself if he should let it grow out. Then again he didn't like having to deal with anything that was too much of a hassle and he figured long hair would be just that.

He stood outside the small flower shop. It was a locally owned business and Judal had known the woman who works here since he was a child. That and her many many children. None of which Judal could stand. But the little green flower shop on the corner with the warn down flower pots and the weathered sign was the only place his mother would get flowers from. He had to admit they were always beautiful. Probably the best flowers in town, only because they made sure to take extra care of them.

Judal shook his head pushing the door open. The small bell on the door chimed making him roll his eyes. He always hated that bell. Apparently it used to make him cry when he was younger. Not that he would admit that to anyone, they didn't need to know those kinds of things. He looked around the shop trying to find one of those annoying, blondes to help him. It didn't look like they were in the front part of the store, which meant they were back in the green house. Judal let out an annoyed sigh as he made his way back there.

He opened the door peaking inside. He didn't see anyone right away so he walked further in. He shoved his hands into his pockets groaning at the temperature. It was always so hot back here and he always had one of those annoying idiots talking to him for far too long. There was no reason to have him back here. He was, not glad to talk, but willing, so long as he didn't have to stand somewhere that made it seem impossible to breathe.

"Hello," Judal called looking around. "Is there anyone in this shitty little store?" He heard some shuffling in the back, but made no move to go towards the sound. "I can hear you back there." That's when he saw a blonde head pop up from behind the plants. The girl looked over at him before a smile came to her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Give me a moment and I'll be right with you." Her smile widened before she disappeared again. Judal couldn't tell which sister that was. They all just kind of looked alike to him. Every last one of them. He took that thought back when he watched the girl walk up to him. She was so little. Okay she wasn't _that _little, but without a doubt smaller than her sisters. She only stood up to his chest. Maybe his collarbone.

"I didn't know that the crazy shop owner let kids work here. Isn't that illegal or something?"

"I'm not a kid," She said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm seventeen thank you very much, and I would appreciate it if punks like you didn't come into my mother's shop and insult me." She looked up at him trying to look as menacing as possible. Judal just kind of stared at her.

"No way in hell are you the same age as me. How come I've never seen you at school then if you're seventeen? I'm not denying this is your mothers shop. All your siblings have that same stupid hair color."

"I live with my father. My mom asks me to come here over the summer to help around the shop. I'm glad I don't live around here then I don't have to deal with assholes like you. Look if you're not going to buy something, then get out. I'm afraid you'll damage the flowers with your ugly face."

"I'm here to pick something up for my mom. Jaida."

"Then get your ass back to the front of the store and I would be glad to help you." She scowled at him still holding her hands on her hips. Judal wanted to argue with her. Wanted to knock her teeth in actually, but it would upset his mother. She really wanted these flowers. If they weren't for her he would have walked out by now.

Judal made his way to the front of the store jumping slightly when the girl slammed the door to the greenhouse. He didn't like her, but he had to admit, she had more of a personality than the others. Even if it was a rotten one. He crossed his arms over his chest almost pouting. Soon his attention was drawn away by a small song bird. He couldn't for the life of him name the type of bird it was. All he knew was that it was singing.

Judal walked over to its cadge poking at the bars. He hadn't noticed this thing hanging up in the shop before. He was almost positive he hadn't seen this bird before. He knew the people liked their birds, but they all had big annoying ones that always squawked at him. No this one was small and singing. _It must belong to that girl,_ he thought poking his finger through the bars. He turned at the sound of the greenhouse door opening. The moment he turned away from the bird he felt a sharp prick at his finger. Judal jumped back pulling his hand to his chest.

"Damn thing bit me," Judal yelled pointing at the bird. Pisti laughed standing next him.

"That's funny, he usually likes people. He must know you're an asshole." She shrugged. "Anyway here are your roses, your mother already paid for them, so no need to come up to the register. Please tell her that her business is always welcome." She gave him a wide smile as he took the flowers. Judal was grateful for them, it gave him something to hide his face behind. He didn't know why he was embarrassed. Probably because he over reacted about the bird.

"Well thanks shorty." Judal stood there for a moment just looking down at her. She raised a brow at him before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You gonna stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to leave?"

"I'm not an idiot," Judal yelled almost throwing the flowers back at her. "I just wanted to say that you're a rude bitch. Also you've got some dirt on your face and it makes you look even more like a child than your flat chest.


End file.
